Caught in a Spell
by tsuki107
Summary: HP/Naruto Crossover: When things in the Wizarding World grow dire, Dumbledore has no choice but to hire some help. How will Naruto and Sasuke handle yet another foe with an obsession with immortality and snakes? Slash & Het  TEMPORARY HIATUS


Hi everybody!

I'm Tsuki-chan ^^ I've been a member of this site for a while put I've never actually posted anything. *reaches for the back button* No wait! Come back!!! I promise you I'll try my hardest on my first fic to write something decent! *mouse is halfway to the back button* and…and … I'll send every reviewer a virtual cookie!! I mean, who doesn't like cookies! :D

And yes there are a lot of sasunaru fics out there, and yes I know that the Harry Potter crossovers have been done to death, but how many do you read that are actually completed??? I got tired of trying to find one, and so decided to make my own. I will try to make this as original as I can.

WARNING-This is SASUNARU, so if you dislike yaoi or just this paring in particular, read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ok?! T-T Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go in the corner and rock back and forth while my Naru-chan plushie tells me about his day ^-^

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, self-proclaimed prankster in Konoha, vessel of the legendary Kyuubi, and the current holder of the title of #1 hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja…was currently running for is life.

It not like it was his fault there was a huge gapping crater in the middle of the public ninja training grounds. Well ok, so maybe he was partly at fault, but it was, after all, an accident! Accidents happen.

The blond had wanted to talk to Iruka-sensei after the incident on the hospital roof with Sasuke. He remembered what had happened out there, what had been said, but couldn't really figure out how to describe it. It was all a blur. He had just wanted to spar, a match to prove once and for all to Sasuke that he wasn't the dead last the boy always called him.

What had started as the typical taunting and exchange of banter all of a sudden turned to deadly blows. Naruto didn't know what he would have done if Kakashi-sensei hadn't been there to stop them. He could have seriously hurt Sakura, killed even.

That's why Naruto just _had_ to find Iruka-sensei, he would help him at least put into words the way he felt after seeing his team ripped apart. But thanks to his luck (or lack of there off) Iruka was working at the academy and wouldn't get off until later that night. So to Naruto, who was not the most patient person in the world, doing some light training outside seemed like the most obvious thing to do, at least to him anyways.

Naruto made for the ninja grounds (after 3 or 10 cups of Ichiraku's ramen of course, thinking certainly builds up an appetite) and started working on improving the rasengan. If only he could master it without using his clones. He needed to be able to use it quickly in case he was in a really tight spot, an enemy ninja wouldn't wait for him to finish combining the jutsus.

And as soon as the blond stared thinking about training, he remembered his team training sessions, which made him think of Sasuke, which made the whole fight on the roof fly back into focus.

It was just one second, not even that, more of a millisecond really, but the flood of memories had Naruto shaking in unsuppressed anger. What's that teme's problem anyway!?! He tries to be nice, goes and visits the guy when he's in the damn hospital for god's sake, and what does he get? A flashing, crackling, and not to mention _deadly_ chidori almost slammed in his face!

When he finally remembered that Sasuke wasn't there to knock some sense into, he realized that he just slammed his full powered rasengan straight through a tree and into the ground. Well that's not good.

"Shit…" Naruto muttered under his breath, looking with wide blue eyes to the damage he just caused, before slowly turning his head to look behind him. Angry glaring crowds of ninja holding pointy weapons are _never_ a good thing.

"Hehehe…hehe," Naruto raised his hand to rub the back of his head while trying to find something to say that wouldn't make the already agitated assassins jump his hide. "Oops…"

That was obviously not the right thing to say as more than half the shinobi in front of him launched their weapons at him.

"Uwahhah!" Naruto exclaimed as he dodged most of the projectiles. He might be called a dope sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He had to get out of there fast, before he looked like a freaking pin-cushion!

He'd been running (I mean retreating, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't run from a fight!) and was pretty sure he's lost them too, but he was so busy checking behind him to make sure the coast was clear that he ran right into the person he least wanted to see at the moment. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tch, watch where you're going, dope," Sasuke scoffed before standing up to walk off.

"Don't turn your back on me, teme!" Naruto jumped up and walked towards Sasuke, jabbing his finger in his face and looking at him with a determined gleam in his eye. "I wanna know what's wrong with you today and I'm not giving up until I find out what it is!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, "That's none of your business, dope."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to give the asshole a piece of his mind, a figure dressed all in black with silver plates of armor strapped to his body and wearing an animal mask, swopped down and landed right in between them.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto?" The ANBU questioned both of them. At Sasuke's nod he continued, "Your presence is requested in the Hokage's office."

As soon he delivered his message, the man leaped away to go perform the rest of his duties, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone again. The air seemed tense as both teammates simply stared at one another, as if waiting for the other ninja to make the first move.

Combined with his well known impatience along with his eagerness in getting a new mission, Naruto finally sighed and offered Sasuke a hard look before grabbing onto his arm and dragging him along towards Tsunade's office.

"Come on Sasuke, we don't got all day," Naruto said, looking over his shoulder at his teammate.

Sasuke just scowled, his gaze lingering on where Naruto was grabbing hold of his arm, before staking up next to Naruto so that they were walking side to side, making the blond let go of his grip and keep up normally.

* * *

They both arrived at the Hokage Tower a few minutes later. Sakura was already there, but Kakashi, as always, had yet to show up.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped as soon as she saw her love interest. Sasuke grunted in reply, going over to stand in front of the Tsunade's desk. The sooner she explained what their mission entailed, the sooner they could leave.

"This had better be good, baa-chan!" Naruto yelled before joining the others in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade resisted the urge to bash the little brat's head in, remaining herself that she had to make a good impression on the nice wealthy man in the room. She gave a strained smile, "Naruto, I thought I told you to not call me that."

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow, wondering why the old hag was acting so strange. Usually he would be rubbing the bump on his head and trading insults with the woman. Brushing it off, he asked "So why are we here?"

Tsunade relaxed at hat and said, "You have a new mission…and before you ask it's A-ranked." She added, giving Naruto a pointed look.

"Waahoo!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fist in the air before looking at Tsunade again. "So, what is it? It's gotta be really important if it ranked that high! Is it-"

Before he could start making guesses, Sakura interrupted, "Wait Hokage-sama, isn't Kakashi-sensei supposed to be here when we get our mission briefing?"

At this Tsunade smirked. All three genin felt chills go down their spines at the sadistic look, "Actually, Kakashi's not going along with you on this particular mission, Sakura."

Sakura and Naruto both had puzzled frowns on their faces while Sasuke just examined her suspiciously, arms crossed out in front of him. He got a weird feeling about this whole thing.

"Why don't you come out and help me explain, Albus?" Tsunade said and extended a hand towards the darkest corner of the room.

Expecting something to happen, the team all turned to face that side of the room, only to jump seven feet in the air (hey, they _are_ ninja) when a voice sounded next to them. About two feet from where they were located, stood an elderly man in magenta robes, decorated with sparking silver stars that seemed to radiate a light of their own, a matching pointed hat, and a long unruly mane of white hair with a similar looking beard. The strangest thing about this abnormal man though, was that none of them ever sensed his presence.

* * *

**EDIT**: So I decided to continue this story thanks to the positive response I got! I'm looking for a beta though, so if anyone is interested….

I think sometimes my writing lacks emotion, probably a habit I picked up from writing so many objective essays in English class .

If anyone sees it happening in the story, just remind me to stop and I'll slam my head against my laptop to get out all my English teachers evil whisperings!

Reviews are my food, so please don't commit neglect by not feeding me! R&R!


End file.
